Tattoo
by My-Mirror-World
Summary: Paul thinks Spencer is great. with her strange tattoos and wild Irish ways. but theres somethig about her that draw him to her. something drawen on her skin. and Paul could understand it if he took the time to read it


**summary**: Paul think Spencer is amazing. though she seems a little strange with all her tattoos and strange ways. but maybe there are things he doesn't know about her, a story that is drawn on her skin, if only he took the time to read it and see just what it is that draws himself to her.

To describe the Colman family starts with tattoos. They all have one or more. The oldest, Mike, has a eagle on the back of his neck. he says that he has it because he was born in America.

The second, Tom, has two. A lion of his left shoulder that makes all the girls go mad when he take off his shirt, and a British flag on his thigh. As you can tell he was born in England.

And then there's the baby of the family. Spencer Colman. Spencer has the strangest tattoos. on her hands are what looks like black henna but it's more like thin black vines that twist and turn on the under and upside of her hands. It ends at her elbows and looks amazing on her pale skin. she also has them on the tops of her feet that end around her ankles. unlike henna this doesn't some off, it's permanent. she also has a tribal wolf head on the small of her back.

She got the wolf instead of a flag like her other siblings because her middle name was Wolf. Of coarse all the children had their tattoos legally. they got them at eighteen even with their parents consent. Spencer's brothers worked by now while she was finishing some extra schooling at a new high school in America.

This is the story of Spencer and Paul.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V **

I first saw Spencer when i was walking down the hall with my mates. My best friend, Jake, was the reason i was still in school. That and my dad. They thought i should carry on my education and work at the same time. i got to stay with my friends so that rocked. The hall was large but there were a lot of children. she had her head bent, looking at a piece of paper i guessed was her new class sequel. i had my head turned to talk to Jake. we crashed. I'm pretty tall for my age, so the smaller girl's books and backpack went flying.

"Oh God" came a female Irish voice. She was bent on the floor gathering her books, her head bowed in shame.

"Hey, I'm really sorry" i said, also bending down to help. a pale hand with black patterns reached for some paper by my knee. "Wow" i whispered, not meaning for her to hear. but she must have for she pulled her hand away quickly.

i stood, as did she. i looked into her face that was slightly red. she had black wavy hair that fell around her shoulders. she had a fringe that fell across one eye before she flicked it away with her head. her eyes fascinated me just like the vines on her hands. one was a brown colour like dark amber. and the other a very light hazel. the two colours, both dark and light drew all of us, both myself and my friends.

she sifted uncomfortably under our gazes. i was wondering why she didn't move off until i noticed i had one of her books. she held out a decorated hand for it and smiled slightly. "Look sorry about bumping into you and all" i said smiling myself.

"Don't worry, first days are meant to be like that, right?" she asked, her accent sang softly in a husky voice.

"Yo, whats up with your hands?" one of my so called friends asked.

"get straight to the point don't you?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot, "Well if you must know their tattoos" the same guy was about to open his mouth again when she jumped in. "Look, i don't mean to be a pain but does anyone know where-" she looked down at her paper, "Room 24 is?"

"Yeah sure, me and Paul will show you, we're going there now" Jake answered and lead the way down the hall. i noticed i still hadn't handed her book back to her.

"Here" i said and pushed it at her. she nodded at me before taking it and adding it to her pile.

"you're from Ireland aren't you?! Jake was better at making friends i decided as he called over his shoulder to her.

"I wonder what gave it away" she joked before flicking her head again, "Yeah, we moved three weeks ago after me Da got a new job"

Jake turned and stopped outside a door, "I know how you feel, moved after my mom got a job as a teacher". the girl tilted her head and looked at Jake. Jake looked uncomfortable under her gaze so he moved on again.

we stopped outside room 24 and Jake leaned on the doorway. i realised he was trying it on with girl. but there was something about her that made me think she wasn't easy. her tattoos, her odd eyes and her accent seemed to scream that she wasn't to be messed with.

* * *

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

i watched the teacher write something on the board, but i stopped paying attention. I'd already read the book they were doing in English so i relaxed in my seat. i thought back to the boys that I'd bumped into. such a idiot, way to make new friends by nearly knocking them outfor the count. well maybe that's streatching it a little i mean the guy i bumped into was a lot bigger them me.

while i thought about him my markings on my hands and feet started to itch. this was unusal. i rubbed them roughly to stop it while the bell rang for the end of the lesson and the end of my first day.


End file.
